villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadaloo
Shadaloo, sometimes known as Shadowlaw and often misspelled as Shadowloo, is a villainous organization that appears in the Street Fighter series, with plans of world domination. Shadaloo controls in numerous illegal operations around the globe, such as drugs and arms smuggling, terrorism, carrying out assassinations, and money washing. Shadaloo employs numerous researchers and scientists, who works with weapons development and bio engineering. Their main base is located in Thailand, with a second base in Brazil, where Bison's gigantic aircraft is kept. History Shadaloo first appeared in Street Fighter II. Initially listed as merely "a mysterious crime organization", the game's literature mentioned little more than listing some of Shadaloo's ranks. Led by M. Bison, Shadaloo's base in Thailand (appearing to be vaguely near Bangkok) played host to the second World Warrior tournament. Also listed as Shadaloo members were the other three boss characters. In ascending order of seniority they were: Balrog, Vega, and Sagat (the end boss of the first Street Fighter). Initially, Shadaloo's goals and scope were ambiguous at best. They appeared to be smugglers, though of what is not explained. Bison is described as "ruling his empire with an iron fist" possibly indicating that he controlled some independent territory. Each of the bosses were motivated by their own self-centered desires, and accepted Bison's offer to join his rank based on wealth or opportunity. Balrog was hired as an enforcer to expand his wealth, whereas Vega was a well-paid assassin. Sagat was Bison's right-hand man and Shadaloo's second-in-command, who was motivated by revenge against Ryu. Some of the characters (specifically Chun-Li and Guile, later joined by T. Hawk and Cammy) were involved in this tournament to defeat M. Bison and Shadaloo. As more games in the series were produced, more bits of information regarding Shadaloo came to light. In Super Street Fighter II, it was divulged that Shadaloo was responsible for the massacre of T. Hawk's tribe, and that it smuggled biochemical drugs or weapons. In addition, a story line skimping on details was introduced between Cammy and Bison, alluding to the fact that Cammy worked for Bison before her bout with amnesia. During the Street Fighter Alpha series, the amount of info on Shadaloo's motives, capabilities, and scope grew tremendously. This crime organization appeared to be paramilitary with very powerful capabilities. Shadaloo bases were identified in Thailand and Brazil that seemed to contain technology and weapons sufficiently advanced to rival a medium-sized nation. Bison had control of a very large VTOL (vertical take-off landing) jet and employed scientists to create cyborgs, clones, human experiments, mind-control rays, satellites, powerful weaponry, large-scale attack robots, and the Psycho Drive. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, a series of convoluted plots showed the downfall of at least one of Shadaloo's bases in Brazil and a great weakening of Bison. It would continue to have a large presence during the second World Warrior tournament. However, the end of that tournament resulted in the death of Bison by Akuma. Tidbits of story line info indicate that after Bison's death, Balrog sought to replace him as the head of Shadaloo. Due to his being horribly inadequate for the leadership of such a vast empire, Chun-Li was able to systematically shut down Shadaloo operations to the point of its total collapse. The remaining scientists and smugglers of the crime empire were transferred over to SIN under management of Seth to work behind the scenes on new weapons and the BLECE project. Unbeknown to Seth, the scientists also worked on a new body for M. Bison. Shadaloo is one of the enemies of the Kanzuki family. It is revealed by Urien that Shadaloo has fallen after the events of Street Fighter V, though Bison's body was destroyed by Ryu, while his phantom remained unknown and had been trying to possess the remaining substitute bodies who can be easily possessed unlike the previous substitute bodies Cammy, Rose and Abel, such as Ed, but failed. Shadaloo Members Grand Masters (Four Heavenly Kings) *Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. He also served as the leader until his lack of smarts resulted in him blowing through its funds. *F.A.N.G. is an assassin who uses poison to attack, and self-proclaimed second in command of Shadaloo, having become one of the four Grand Masters following Sagat's departure. He is also the most ruthless aside from Bison who he admires. *M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. *Sagat: Was temporarily a member of Shadaloo and Bison's right-hand man, using their resources in hopes of finding Ryu to get his revenge. He left after realizing that his hatred was blinding him and started opposing the organization. *Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. Despite this, he did turn against them several times like when he fought Bison for the way he was treating the dolls. Other Members *Ed: A young boy found by Balrog which is capable of using the Psycho Power. Like Balrog (who serves as his adopted father of shorts), he is highly skilled at boxing. *Mecha Zangief: A robotic version of Zangief, he is a clunk of metal who cannot block, but can spew blue vodka and do the Bear Grab running animation through the entire stage. *Senoh: A scientist working for Shadaloo and is charge of the Shadaloo science division. Divisions *Bison Troopers *SIN The Dolls The Dolls are the 13 girls from various parts of the world, all brainwashed by Bison to serve as his personal assassins, Cammy was the first one to resist the Bison's control, and after joining Chun-Li she managed to save the other dolls: *Cammy (formerly) *Enero *Février *März *Aprile *Satsuki *Juni *Juli *Santamu *Jianyu *Xiayu *Noembelu *Decapre Experiments *Abel (SF4) *Arkane (SF the movie game) *Blade *Cammy (SF Alpha 3) *Carlos Blanka (in the live-action movie) (SF the movie game) *Charlie Nash (Non-canon, became Shadow.) *Chun-Li (Non-canon, became Shadow Lady.) *F7 (SF the movie game) *Ken (in SF2 the Animated movie) *Khyber (SF the movie game) *M. Bison (SF4) *Seth (SF4) Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors Category:Crime Lord Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Teams Category:Necessary Evil